


Um Dia Ruim

by MiRz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Minor Character Death, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Não importa o quanto treine, o quanto lute ou o quanto vença, sempre haverá um inimigo que é mais poderoso que você, que será capaz de levar o coração mais puro à corrupção.





	Um Dia Ruim

Houve uma época em que Son Goku olhava para o mundo e via-o lindo, majestoso e brilhante. Essa impressão começou quando ainda era um garotinho inocente e a maldade não havia maculado sua alma pura. Espera-se essa impressão de qualquer criança e que com o passar dos anos, a ilusão fosse sendo derrubada dando espaço para o pessimismo, mas ocorre que essa visão ingênua do mundo permaneceu acompanhando Goku mesmo quando se tornou adulto, depois de tantas lutas e assumir a responsabilidade pesada de proteger a Terra a todo custo. Talvez fosse por isso que ele fosse considerado como o ser com o coração mais puro que havia na Terra. O erro foi acharem que o que é puro não possa ser corrompido.

A corrupção não foi algo que aconteceu do dia para a noite, tampouco fora culpa de Goku, mas a sua arrogância com relação ao seu poder irritou a maior das divindades, a Morte.

Diferente do Tempo que tem pressa, a Morte é muito mais fria e calculista, pois ninguém consegue fugir dela para sempre. Goku utilizou muito as Esferas do Dragão para salvar outros e a si mesmo de seus domínios, mas não poderia ser algo que fizesse para sempre. Sendo assim, a Morte apenas esperou e assistiu calada e quieta o “lutador mais poderoso do mundo” — alcunha dada a ele pelo Senhor Kaioh —, se iludir, acreditando que sua vidinha duraria para sempre, ignorando os sinais óbvios de que sua família era a sua fraqueza. 

Demorou anos para a Morte dar o primeiro golpe. Anos esses em que Goku veio e se foi em seus intermináveis treinos e lutas mortais, da qual ele peitou a morte com peito estufado e queixo erguido, mas ela não estava mais interessada nele. A Morte aprendeu que o guerreiro nunca temeu pela própria vida e não há valor em algo que se despreza, sendo assim, ela o ignorou. Até que chegou o momento que esperava.

Son Chichi começou a enfraquecer pelo poder do Tempo. O cabelo, outrora negros como ébanos, começou a ficar com os fios cinzentos e opacos. As rugas começaram a permanecer na pele pálida e seu coração começou a ficar cansado após carregar tanta tristeza e esperança. O corpo foi definhando e sua alma foi se preparando para o fim enquanto Goku permanecia alheio ao atrofiamento de Chichi. Ele não percebeu quando ela já não conseguia acumular tanta energia, quando ela começou a se sentir fraca e seus pulmões já não conseguiam puxar muito oxigênio.

Goku só percebeu que seu tempo com ela estava limitado quando a encontrou desfalecida no chão da cozinha. O Saiyajin recusou a entrar em desespero no quarto do hospital quando tiveram o prognóstico ruim, pois Bulma estava com as Esferas do Dragão guardadas na Corporação Cápsula.

— Goku… — tentou dizer Chichi no leito.

— Shhh, não gaste suas forças, querida — Goku sussurrou tranquilo, cobrindo-a melhor com o lençol branco. — Bulma está vindo com as Esferas e nós vamos consertá-la. Tudo ficará bem.

— Querido, você sabe que não funcionará — ela tentou dizer a ele.

— Claro que funcionará! — Ele riu do pessimismo de Chichi.

Contudo, Chichi estava certa. Shenlong não poderia fazer nada contra a morte natural. O Dragão havia explicado para Goku que a vida humana é limitada e a morte não pode ser evitada, mas Goku se recusou a aceitar. Deveria haver algo que pudesse fazer, porque ele mesmo já fugiu da “morte natural” por causa de um remédio criado por Bulma.

— Goku, eu não sei… — respondeu Bulma ao pedido do amigo em fazer a cura da mesma forma que fizera com ele. Todos a sua volta pareciam conformados com o destino de Chichi, menos o próprio Goku. Intimamente, eles sabiam que o Saiyajin apenas não estava lidando com a iminente perda.

— Por favor! — implorou ele naquele mesmo dia, após as Esferas se espalharem pelo mundo.

— Eu vou tentar, mas não prometo nada! — Bulma disse. Ele não tinha coragem de dar um basta nessa busca implacável de Goku por algo que não iria funcionar, mas também não podia permitir que ele tivesse as esperanças altas.

— Obrigado — ele respondeu com um sorriso enorme, como se tivesse certeza que ela não falharia.

De volta ao quarto do hospital, Chichi olhou raivosamente para o marido, mas não o abalou como antes, pois seu corpo frágil e adoecido o assustava muito mais.

— Goku, você não deveria ter pedido aquilo à Bulma.

— Ela é esperta, tenho certeza que encontrará a cura.

— Querido, venha aqui — pediu ela dando espaço para ele na cama com dificuldade.

Goku retirou os sapatos e deitou ao lado dela, sem se importar que isso fosse contra as normas do hospital. No momento, ele só precisaria segurá-la em seus braços para protegê-la da Morte.

— Eu estou tranquila — revelou ela após se ver dentro de seu abraço, segurado uma das mãos fortes e calejadas dele, que lhe passavam tanto calor. — Eu tive uma vida boa com você e os meninos. Não guardo ressentimentos do que vivi e só tenho que agradecer por tudo que essa vida me deu. Agora é a hora de me deixar descansar, e eu só posso partir tranquila se souber que você ficará bem.

— Você não tem que ir ainda — teimou ele, prendendo-a ainda mais contra seu corpo. — Eu sei que eu te abandonei muitas vezes para treinar, mas agora eu não preciso mais. Uub terminou o treino, ele pode me substituir nas próximas ameaças. Vou poder arranjar o trabalho que você tanto queria… Temos tempo.

— Oh Goku. — Chichi lamentou. — Nós discutimos isso uma vez alguns anos atrás. Nós sabíamos que esse dia chegaria. Lembra-se do que me prometeu?

Goku fechou os olhos tentando segurar as lágrimas. Ele saber o que viria no futuro é muito diferente do que ser confrontado no presente. Ele não achava que teria que lidar com a mortalidade de Chichi tão cedo. Isso não era justo. Ele daria a sua longevidade de mão beijada a Chichi se isso pudesse salvá-la e dar-lhe mais tempo com ela.

A Morte a levou naquela noite, mas diante o respeito que Chichi lhe mostrou, disposta a abraçá-la de bom grado, a divindade a permitiu partir tranquila e serena durante o sono, sem dor e sem desespero.

Goku acordou no dia seguinte apenas para sentir o corpo frio da esposa. Pela primeira vez em décadas, o guerreiro se sentiu impotente. Mesmo com toda a sua força, mesmo com todas as suas habilidades que treinou tão duro para aprimorar, não fora capaz de salvar aquela que ele mais amava. Assim, ele perdeu o seu farol, e parte de sua alma perdeu a luz e ficou obscurecida.

O Saiyajin, porém, não era nada além de um bom sobrevivente. Mesmo sem Chichi, ele continuou vivendo por seus filhos e seus amigos, mesmo sem toda a sua felicidade, que morreu e foi enterrada junto da esposa.

Cinco anos se passaram e Goku se sentiu estagnado no tempo. Seus cabelos ainda estavam escuros, a pele continuava resistindo às rugas e a Morte não se deu por vingada, pois a próxima que ela levou foi Bulma. Depois da cientista, seus amigos começaram a partir, como se ela fosse apenas a primeira peça do dominó, derrubando Yamcha, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Nº 18…

Quando se deu conta, Goku percebeu que em sete anos, enterrou quase todos os seus amigos, até mesmo Piccolo. Havia ficado apenas Vegeta, os mestiços e suas noras. Ele se sentiu solitário, dando valor tarde demais aos encontros que Bulma fazia questão de fazer de tempos em tempos.

Mais vinte anos se passaram com ele se sentindo anestesiado pela dor crônica em sua alma, que começou com Chichi. Foi então que chegou a vez dos seus filhos sofrerem e Goku chorou por eles também no velório de suas noras. A essa altura, ele já considerava sua raça uma maldição ao invés de uma benção. Lutar o fazia recordar de tudo que perdeu quando corria atrás de força, por isso nem se dava mais ao trabalho de treinar, não havia mais propósito.

O tempo passou e ele fora capaz de assistir muitos avanços. Viu a raça humana se expandir para outros planetas, conquistar o espaço, os viu evoluir e recomeçar. Já nem sabia mais quantos anos tinha quando percebeu que Gohan, o mais velho dos mestiços, havia envelhecido, enquanto ele e Vegeta permaneceram exatamente iguais. Isso o assustara muito mais do que a ameaça de Freeza, pois seus filhos eram tudo o que lhe restava de família.

Eis então que a Morte retornou com outro duro golpe. Ela levou Gohan em um ataque cardíaco. Goku sentiu sua alma se despedaçar novamente. Seu filho havia morrido antes dele! Isso não era natural, os pais não deveriam sobreviver aos seus filhos. Goku chorou e implorou para morrer enquanto seu coração se obscurecia mais.

Kakaroto nem bem havia se recuperado da perda de um filho quando perdeu o filho caçula. Nessa altura da vida, Vegeta e Goku só tinham Bra e Pan, respectivamente, mas elas também se foram antes deles, sendo o golpe derradeiro da Morte para tirar todo o esplendor que sua alma porventura ainda tivesse.

Vegeta, que incrivelmente lidara muito melhor com a perda de todos do que Goku, apenas pegou uma nave da Corporação Cápsula e partiu para começar com uma vida tardia de conquistador, que havia sido seu plano inicial antes que Bulma o atrasasse, prendendo-o na Terra.

Goku não o culpava pela decisão de partir. Quando o Príncipe dos Saiyajins começou a formar uma família na Terra, ele compreendeu muito mais do que Goku sobre o que significaria formar laços com terráqueos. Ele esteve preparado desde o começo e não se permitiu iludir, pois sabia que seria temporário. Mas Goku se considerava muito mais humano do que Saiyajin. Ele jamais conseguiria partir para sempre do lugar que considerava como sendo seu lar, longe de todas as lembranças que tinha dos seus entes queridos. Ele já fizera muito disso antes e o arrependimento de partir ele carregava até hoje.

Talvez uma parte dele ainda esperasse que ele abrisse os olhos e descobrisse que tudo não passou de um sonho. Goku gostaria de poder voltar ao passado e mudar algumas coisas, como aproveitar uma vida simples com Chichi e quando morreu pela explosão de Cell, que tivesse permanecido morto, pois agora não havia alternativa que não esperar e rezar para que a Morte se compadecesse da sua tristeza e do seu coração completamente enegrecido para levá-lo para junto da sua família. Até lá, ele continuaria se sentido preso num eterno dia ruim.

_ **Fim** _

**Author's Note:**

> Olá amores mio! Que história dramática para Dragon Ball, não? Pois é. Essa One foi criada para eu treinar o drama na escrita, por isso o objetivo inicial não era publicar. Como eu publiquei porque sou teimosa, e relendo a fic eu não gostei muito do resultado, a história foi reescrita em 02 de agosto de 2019, sofrendo algumas modificações, embora o contexto permaneceu o mesmo da versão anterior.   
Eu espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado, apesar do drama. Ela foi publicada também em outras plataformas, sendo elas o Wattpad, Inkspired, Nyah, Spirit e Sweek. Todas elas estão com o nome de MiRz. ;)   
Obrigada a todos que leram, um beijo de megawatts de luz!


End file.
